[unreadable] [unreadable] The Building Healthy Lifestyles (BHL) Conference is an annual meeting held at Arizona State University at the Polytechnic Campus in Mesa, Arizona. The overall mission of the conference is to address physical activity (PA), nutrition, and wellness behaviors with a goal to translate research to practice for building healthy lifestyles and reducing chronic disease and disability. The theme of the 2008 meeting is "Modifying Lifestyles to Enhance PA, Diet, and Reduce Cardiovascular Disease (CVD)". The specific aims are: [unreadable] [unreadable] 1. Provide educational, scientific, public health and health care communities an overview of the most current and emerging scientific issues about the intersection between PA, nutrition, and wellness for building healthy lifestyles and for reducing the impact of CVD. [unreadable] [unreadable] 2. Present lectures and current research by prominent scientists, clinicians, and practitioners on PA, nutrition, and wellness topics and discuss how these findings may be disseminated into the community setting. [unreadable] [unreadable] 3. Discuss recommendations for future directions in research and practice to enhance the promotion of healthy lifestyles. [unreadable] [unreadable] 4. Develop a collaborative framework for future research and practice in PA, nutrition, and wellness and to promote the scientific study of building healthy lifestyles aimed at reducing CVD morbidity and mortality. [unreadable] [unreadable] The 3rd annual BHL Conference will be held on February 28, 29 and March 1, 2008. During 11/2 days, international and national scholars will give 13 didactic presentation on four topics: 1) the evolution in lifestyle practices for PA and diet contributing to CVD, 2) update of the evidence for diet and PA as causal agents for CVD, 3) how lifestyle factors of poor sleep and stressful living can negatively mediate PA, diet, and CVD, and 4) the impact race/ethnicity on diet, PA, and CVD. A keynote speaker (Dr. Andrea Dunn) will focus on lifestyle interventions to enhance diet and PA to reduce CVD. Scientific posters will be presented during an evening social hour and 1/2 day workshops will present ways to reduce stress, grocery shop and dine healthfully, and engage in lifestyle PA. The conference attracts local, regional, and national stakeholders including researchers, policy makers, program planners, students, and community lay health workers promoting healthy lifestyle practices to reduce CVD morbidity and mortality. The conference will be videotaped for website posting and conference evaluations will be conducted. (End of Abstract) [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]